Zodiac Champions
Zodiac Champions is a 2.5D fighting game clone of the Super Smash Bros. series for the Wii U, and the sequel to the game Zodiac Ace. It is an umbrella game, often considered to be a Baby Waffle, with many characters hailing from various series - whether they be webseries, animations or video games. The game was created to rival the similar series of Fighters of Lapis and Crystal Warriors. It is a part of the Zodiax timeline of the Partial Macrocosm, appearing after its prequel. All characters, items and a handful of stages reappear from its prequel, and are joined by additional ones original to this title. Opening Sequence tuCtQ47VKwQ Link and Kirito clash swords, a look of determination dominating their faces. The camera goes underneath their swords as they break apart, where Chie kicks L's hands for training. A bolt of electricity crashes from the sky, and Jin Kariya laughs as they scowl at him. The camera goes over his shoulder and towards a mountain in the background, where it shows the Ice Climbers climbing the mountain's side. As the camera pans up the icy mountain, it comes to a dojo, where Mario and Luigi demonstrate their fire powers. Travelling through the window, it shows a flying airship, where Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee practice their fighting techniques before a jet flies by and Gumball, standing on its wings, shoots the motors and they crash to the ground. As Gumball laughs, the camera goes into his mouth where it shows Gundham Tanaka cradling his hamsters in Hell, and the ghost of Ushiro laughs at them. Ushiro flies up and through the ground, where he possesses a confused Hanako, who begins to attack the nearby Alpha. Alpha fires a stray bolt of lightning, which the camera follows, until it hits, and shocks, a confused Mr. Game & Watch, who sits down and turns on a Game & Watch system. Zooming into the screen, Inori waves at him, and races by a happy Challenger and a partly-constructed Ribbot. Coming out of another screen, she tries to protect a Happy Happyist from being assassinated by a masked Corvo, who looks to the sky, where a Yoshi flutters by. The camera follows Yoshi, who collides with a beanstalk and gets tangled in its vines, showing a laughing Viridi. Viridi scowls at the ground below her, where AZ starts up his ultimate weapon, only for Hilda and Squirtle destroy it. The camera passes by the machine, and spins around Zelda, who is watching a losing Link with a sense of enjoyment on her face. As they clash once more, they both fall back, exhausted, and the Root Bear hands them two root beers. They clink the glasses together with a smile as the camera turns up to the sky where the Zodiac circle replaces the moon in the darkened sky, and glows brightly, revealing the logo for Zodiac Champions. Gameplay Fans of the Super Smash Bros. series should be familiar with the gameplay of Zodiac Champions, as they are almost identical. Two to five characters fight on various stages based upon the different elements of the Zodiac, attempting to knock each other off-screen. In the end, the fighter who has KO'd the most fighters (or the last man standing in stock matches) wins the fight. Additionally, items spawn onto the stage, which can be used to heal or hurt others. Every character is unique in terms of stats and attacks. Some are big and slow, while others small and quick. Every character has four special moves and an Ultimate Special Move. The Ulimate Special Move (UM) is obtained by the losing character upon taking 200 damage (which also accumulates over up to two lives). Upon obtaining their UM, the Zodiac signs will surround them, and a circular glyph appear under their feet, emitting a blue-white light. Modes Zodiac Brawl The standard game mode, a player can fight up to four more players or computer opponents locally or online. They can choose between any character and stage unlocked. They can also change the settings- determine which items are to spawn and the chances they can spawn. All matches are ranked, whether they be online or local, but playing against other fighters online increase the player's Zodiac Sign more than playing locally. Campaign :Zodiac Champions Campaign Zodiac Champions features a story mode, dubbed the generic "campaign" mode. The story mode centres around the playable characters, as they are pitted against one another by a mysterious entity. Rival Sign Rival Sign is a survival-based take on the normal fighting matches. The player, who chooses a single character, is given a single life to fight every fighter currently unlocked one-after-another. On a platform separated by a wall, a shadow version of the player's character also fights their own set of opponents. Each fighter beaten by the rival increases its power, and, if they defeat all fighters before the player, their power increases tenfold. After the player defeats all the characters, they are healed before pitted against their powered-up rival. Zodiac Arena In the Zodiac Arena, the player must fight an endless wave of opponents- up to four at a time. It is a simple test of survival, as the player has to survive, and the mode ends once the player is KO'd. Defeating 20 fighters in one go unlocks its sequel: Zodiac Ultimate Arena. Zodiac Ultimate Arena Zodiac Ultimate Arena is quite similar to the normal Zodiac Arena in its basic form. Instead of a flat plane like the other Arena mode, Ultimate Arena takes place within a large maze, where, not only are endless fighters attempting to KO the player, but the Assists - unable to be defeated - also spawn in the maze, and it's a test of be KO'd once, and losing, or finding the maze's exit. Characters As previously stated, all characters return from its prequel. AZ, Kirito and Alpha have been switched from their previous, unlockable status to default, while Glitch and Bowser have become unlockables. Newcomer characters also join the roster. Default Hidden Stages Default Hidden Items Returning New Assists See Also *List of Palette Swaps Trivia *The opening sequence only shows the default characters, and them alone. **Platinum Toad, however, does not make an appearance, making him the only exception. Category:Games